inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A bit shy?(Reader x Fei)
Me: Yo minna~ this is the first part of my new series "Reader x IE/GO/CS" Akarui: Thank you to LovelyShuu-san for requesting this *smiles brightly* Hanaki: *blushes at the thought of Shuu* A-any ways, I'll give the details; (l/n) means your last name and (f/n) means your first name *noticing Taiyou trying to escape*''' Taiyou do the disclaimer!' '''Taiyou: *gulps* Uhmm... Reshi-san does not own IE/GO/CS characters or anything but this story and Hanaki and Akarui!' A bit shy? You were a one of the managers of Raimon, you were all still confused by the whole futuristic thing, but your love for soccer and your love for someone ''are strong enough to make you over come your fears. Right now you along with the others were returning from another time jump and all of you were tired. After resting you decided to take a walk. You were looking at the sunset near the riverbank, while thinking of a certain greenette. Yes, you fell in love with ''him while in you time traveling but you were to shy to even tell your own fellow managers! You shook your head and went back to walking. But you still can't get him off you mind, because you were really in love with him, yes the Fei Lune, boy from the future, green hair and eyes "and really cute...wait!!!What am I thinking!?" you shook your head and tried to concentrate. You didn't see where you were walking so you bumped someone, which is a result of you both falling on the ground "Ouch..." you said "I'm so- (f/n)?" You were shocked it was him, you blushed just hearing your name from his mouth "I'm sorry Fei-" "No, no it's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" he confessed "So do I" you protested/confessed "Anyways, I have something to ask you" Fei said somewhat nervously "What?" you asked in confusion "Can we go to the riverbank? I'm don't want people hearing us" he whispered "OK" you tried to hide your blush, but as a result of you blushing more You walked hand-in-hand, you blushed the whole time "So, what do you want to talk about?" you asked when you were at the riverbank "I-uh, can I ask; do you like someone?" he asked carefully You didn't know what to answer, you were to shocked by his question, then you finally answered "Yes..." "Oh..." he said in a somewhat sad tone "Who?" "Uh... Do you like some?" you avoided the question because of shyness "Y-yeah" Fei said his words nervously "Who?" there was hope in your voice "Okay then guess. She has (your hair-color) and (your eye-color) eyes and is a friend of mine..." he said "Hmm..." then you got hes clues, he just said your hair-color and eye-color and your hes friend "M-me?" you asked nervously "Am I that obvious?" he asked. You blushed hard, your heart was ready to explode of happiness and you couldn't describe what your feeling "Uh-" you were cut off by Fei's lips pressed upon yours and you were shocked but fell for it "So answer my question;who do you like?" he asked after your kiss "Why would I fall for the kiss if I like someone else and not you?" you said for the first time without shyness And you love story with Fei begins... the riverbank sure is a special place... Notes Me: I'm SOOO tired, just kiddin' I'm the ultimate one! *leaves the room* Hanaki: Hehe... well thank you to all who read and special thanks to LovelyShuu-san for requesting this! *Sees Taiyou trying to escape again* Come back here and do the disclaimer again or else I'm gonna use the knife! Taiyou: *turns white* Reshi-san does not own IE/GO/CS! Hanaki: Good! And a message from Reshi-san *gets letter and holds Taiyou by the collar* She is sorry if there are any wrong grammars and/or spellings Taiyou: HELP! Fei: Hope I/we made you happy~!^^ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic